hulunyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bra - The Need of Every Women to Look Perfect
Custom Fit Bras Research has shown that 90% of women are wearing the wrong size bra. Bras loved and worn by millions of women. The best bra is one you never think about. Let find your perfect fit today. Available in cup sizes AA through I, bands 30 to 48. It can be quite a struggle to find a bra, when making one isn't even fully understood! Huluny. first drafts the initial pattern and the prototype bra is cut, sewn and fitted to your body. The virtual fitting process will take only a few minutes and it is FREE. Shop Hundreds of gorgeous bras & panties that are will be designed just for you to Fit You Perfectly. Styles for every-body-shape. 200+ designer styles. New styles each month. Sizes from Petite to Plus. Fall in Love with your lingerie & Receive Free Shipping & Exchanges on all orders. Type of Breast Shape and Perfect Sizes for Them A recent research of thousands of women has shown that there are Nine basic breast shapes. Check out these basic breast shapes by visiting HULUNY . Our state-of-the-art virtual software will help you to find the best bra shape and the most comfortable one. It takes only a few minutes to use our custom-fit bra software and it is FREE. What is Custom Fit Bra Quiz and how it helps? FIND YOUR PERFECT FIT Answer a few questions about your current bra, and Bra Find Finder will recommend the best size for you. When your bra fits perfectly, everything changes, and people will notice the change. You'll see. How to Find My Perfect Bra? Finding a Bra using Custom Fit Bra is very easy. You can easily get your perfect size bra using Online Bra Fit Finder, available on multiple bra retailing websites. Custom Fit Bra will find your Perfect Match. Take the Quiz! Measuring for the Perfect Fit Bra BAND SIZE''' '''(includes measurements such as 34, 36, and 38) - Wearing a non-padded bra, hold a soft, flexible tape measure across your back at the bra-band level. - Bring the tape measure around to the front, just above your bust. - This number is your bra band size. If the number is odd, round down to the closest even number. BUST MEASUREMENT (includes measurements such as B, C, and D) - Wearing a non-padded bra, hold a soft, flexible tape measure across your back at the bra-band level. - Bring the tape measure around to the front, over the fullest part of your bust. - This number is your bust measurement. If it falls on a half inch, round up to the next whole inch. CUP SIZE - Subtract the bra-band size from the bust measurement. - For example, with a bust measurement of 34” and a band size of 32”, your cup size would be 34”- 32” = 2” — which is a B. Use the chart below to find your cup size.